


Nanny I Found You

by mooonynight



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, just wanted see them together, warlock is kind of their son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooonynight/pseuds/mooonynight
Summary: Hello again !I know, I know I have a fic to finish but, I couldn´t get this idea out of my mind.Hope you all like it :)





	Nanny I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again !  
I know, I know I have a fic to finish but, I couldn´t get this idea out of my mind.  
Hope you all like it :)

**South Downs 2022**

Warlock was bored. Extremely bored he didn’t know why he came on this school trip anyway just to see some dumb chalk mountains or hills or whatever they were gone to do there. The boy adjusted his earphones on his ears and watched the landscape change through the windows, his forehead resting on the cold glass, his earphones playing_ The Ghost of You_ loudly, none on the seat next to him. He did not have many friends at school. He watched the small cottages, sighing heavily, their inhabitants tending to their gardens or doing something equally domestic. He missed his Nanny and the Gardner terribly. They went away when he turned 8 years old, although they were just a tad bit weird, the boy loved them and still loved them, even if he did not know what happened to them but he did what Brother Francis told him to do and sometimes Nanny would do to, pray. He prayed and every night he asked for the same thing.

‘Please dear Lord, let me find Nanny and Brother Francis again. I`ve been so good lately’

He would squeeze his eyes tight shut, kneeling in front of his bed and his hands joined. When the bus stopped for full five minutes in front of the last cottage on the road something caught his eyes. The garden so well taken care of , the peonies shining bright even on the British autumn, the bushes surrounding the small walls very verdant and then he saw a tall lean person with medium length red hair, talking with a boy with blonde curls. Sunglasses and dark clothes. Warlock´s heart stopped and raced altogether. Nanny. Nanny Ashtoreth was right in front of him, living on South Downs. The boy got up and ran down the bus corridor after menacing his teachers and the bus driver with his father’s influence, he stepped outside the bus and ran again into the small garden to his Nannie´s arms.

‘Nanny !!!!’ He screamed wrapping his arms around Crowley´s lithe waist making the demon puff some air out of his lungs and look down in confusion to the teen who was hugging him tightly, trembling in his arms. Adam watched confused the scene before him.

‘Adam call Aziraphale here, please’ the demon said, wrapping his arms around Warlock´s shoulders kissing his hair. Adam only obeyed still casting confused glances

‘Hello little one’

‘I _found you_, nanny ! I found you…’ the boy chanted through tears, soaking Crowley´s shirt making the ginger smile a little ‘…..I found you, I can´t believe I finally found you….I´m never gonna let you go again nanny. Ever !!’

‘_Oh dear_….’ Aziraphale said when he was closer to them, smiling fondly then feeling a little worried when an angry driver walked through their garden anger on the man´s face

‘Warlock Dowling go back inside that bus right now or I will call your father’

‘No’ the boy answered defiantly, squeezing Crowley on his arms ‘Tell him Nanny, tell him that dad never answers the phone…’ the boy said making the teacher arch an eyebrow at the_ nanny. _

‘Do a magic trick nanny, please. I know you can do magic tricks, like the ones you did when I was a kid…To make him shush’ the boy said and the demon looked helplessly at his husband. Aziraphale chuckled at seeing his husband so helpless and so happy, the angel talked to the teacher making a little miracle, so the teacher would remember to pick up Warlock at the end of the day.

***

Warlock stared at Aziraphale in confusion. He was sitting on their kitchen table. Nanny at his side, the man he knew be Brother Francis and the blonde boy watching him. A mug of cocoa and biscuits in the middle of the table. The blonde boy, Adam, he recalled seemed very amused.

‘So you are Brother Francis ?’ Warlock asked, fidgeting with his mug.

‘Yes’ the blonde man answered ‘But my actual name is Aziraphale’

‘And you are married to Nanny ?’ Az laughed getting a little flustered.

‘Yes, Warlock’

‘And you are also a magician ?’

‘That too’ The boy made a small acknowledgement noise, nodding his hair falling on his face, still fidgeting with his mug ‘Why did you leave ?’

‘Our contract ended, little one’ Crowley answered, reaching for the teen´s hand and giving it a squeeze. The demon could not bear the hurt in the Warlock´s blue eyes

‘We didn´t leave you on purpose, you see, Az and I, we used to work to opposite companies and if they knew we were friends, and we liked you, they would make us do bad things to each other’

To Warlock´s surprise Adam laughed and said in a rush, his eyes sparkling in delight :

‘Mr.Crowley and Mr. Fell are an angel and a demon, we know a witch! An actual witch! I´m the antichrist, my friends are the horsepersons and we defeated my father, the devil itself. Three years ago’ Adam finished excited.

‘Adam !!” Aziraphale and Crowley screamed at the same time. Making the boy laugh harder and shrug.

‘You don´t have to hide anymore’ Adam said. Warlock chuckled, despite the boy´s words.

‘Is that true, nanny ?’ Defeated the angel and the demon sighed.

‘Yes Warlock, it´s true’ The boy beamed excited that his Nanny and Mr.Fell are magical beings as he knew they were. He never brought it up, but once when he was 7 he saw Nanny conjuring his cocoa and biscuits.

‘I knew it !!’ Warlock said excited. He was so happy right now.

‘Well, Adam why don´t you go and show Adam what you can do and tell him our little history while Crowley and I clean this mess, huh ?’ Aziraphale suggested cheerfully ‘And remember Adam…’

‘Nothing too big, I know Mr.Fell’ Adam said and grabbed Warlock´s hand taking him back to the garden. Warlock was mesmerised at seeing what Adam could do, and even more amazed by the stories about the Them, he was delighted when Nanny and Mr.Fell joined them half an hour later showing him actual nice tricks, conjuring up sandwiches. He couldn´t wait to meet Adam´s friends, and come back to Nanny´s and Mr. Fell house again.

He felt so loved here and so, so happy. At six o´clock, Warlock´s school bus stopped in front of the cottage.

‘Already Nanny ?’ the boy asked sad

‘You must go home, little one. You can come here whenever you want to now, I put mine and the angel´s number on your phone, didn´t I ?’ The boy nodded with tears on his eyes.

‘You aren’t going to leave again, are you nanny ?’ Crowley hugged the boy and kissed his hair

‘Never’ Aziraphale hugged him too and cleaned his tears

‘Don´t cry, love’ The angel said

‘We will

always be here and you can go and visit Adam in Tadfield, right Adam ?’

‘Right’ Adam said

‘And remember, you can’t tell anyone about our powers, okay ?’ Crowley reminded him letting go of him. Warlock headed back to the bus, after giving everyone an extra hug, he was happy that nobody seemed to miss him or care if he was back there or not. He sat on his place again and put his earphone again, watching Nanny, Mr.Fell and Adam waving him goodbye. As a promised Nanny and Mr.Fell never moved. Warlock cried a little in happiness when he found that they were still in their place on his second visit, which happened on Saturday, this time the Them were there. They spent the whole afternoon making plans of how much they could change the world, their world, eating magical sandwiches and helping Nanny scream at the peonies.Warlock never wanted to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> :)). really sorry if something is out of place here.


End file.
